


Won't You Let It Be?

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII-2, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, Courtship, Eventual Sexual Content, Everyone wants to bang Noctis (and Prompto), Harems, Just come on this adventure with me, M/M, Mentioned mpreg (but none in this story), Multi, Omega Verse, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, They just want to go to class in peace, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9507362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: When Regis agreed to let Noctis go to school in Tenebrae with conditions, he expected having to come home every holiday or call  daily or maybe random drop ins. Not that he’d be living with four personal guards handpicked by his father to 'look after him'. Four very hands on, very interested, and very alpha personal guards.(Also: Prompto is a good person who may or may not deserve this, depending on how you look at it)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Harem fic that will, in theory, end up a positive, healthy poly-relationship fic. Everyone wants Noct (and Prompto). Literally everyone. And also each other. And, again, this is very much a harem fic in the style of various shitty animes, not meant to be serious or particularly meaningful so if it ends up that way: My bad. 
> 
> All kinds of AU. I have no idea where I'm going with this, how I intend to get to this place I don't know anything about yet, or how often I'll update but I'll try to keep it coming at a decent rate. Also smut is going to happen eventually. Glorious glorious smut. ...well maybe not that glorious. But be looking out for a rating change/added tags. 
> 
> Dedicated to my husband. He knows why.

 

“Wow.” Prompto breathed out, eyes wide as he stepped out of the car. “When you’re dad said he’d take care of everything he wasn’t playing around.” 

Noctis made a quiet noise of agreement; he’d been ready for something ridiculous but he was surprised to see something so...big. It was two stories, clean lines and modern in style, with a pale stone exterior. The entire bottom floor was glass, clean and gleaming in the afternoon sun, and only cream colored curtains kept them from being able to see inside. But, even without the ability to see the interior, Noct had no doubt that it was more space than he and Prompto could possibly need. Especially considering there was a detached garage, which their driver was currently idling in front of, and some kind of space built on top that boasted a balcony and sliding glass doors. 

They didn’t even have a car. 

The front yard was small, most of the space taken up by the driveway and walk up, thought there were privacy hedges lining the iron gate that lined the perimeter. Noctis could see that the yard continued along the side of the building to the back and that there was a plot of land that seemed like it was meant to be a garden, though it was currently nothing but bare earth, sectioned off. 

It wasn’t fancy or over the top or anything that seemed to scream ‘The Prince of Lucis lives here’ which had been his major fear. There weren’t even any armed guards roaming around, aside from the one who’d driven them from the airport and was currently sitting in the car pretending not to be watching them. To the contrary it looked pretty homey and ‘normal’ but it was still a lot more than he’d expected size wise. Which was to say nothing of the location, literally fifteen minutes from the college campus and town, situated in a residential area on top of a hill that made for an impressive view of the city. 

It was nice but he would have been fine with...well, anything. As long as it was away from his father and Lucis he would have accepted the freshman dorms. Not that his father would have ever permitted such a thing. Even this, an allied country, attending a school Regis had vetted a dozen times over and already installed his own people at, living in a controlled environment of his father’s choosing under a fake name, had come with conditions. 

Regis hadn’t liked the idea of sending his only son, and an omega at that, somewhere to live alone. Prompto being accepted to the same school had helped some (in so far as his father thought two unaccompanied omegas was any better than one) but Noctis had ended up agreeing to let his father take the reigns on just about everything else to seal the deal.There was more, one last ‘condition’ that Noct was supposed to learn about once he was settled in, but at this point he figured he was ready for anything. 

Besides what was the worse his father could do? Make him call nightly? Deal with shadowy figures in suits driving him around and probably patrolling the hallways while he was in class? That was already his day to day life. 

The click of Prompto’s camera broke him out of his thoughts. He cast a sidelong look at his friend and was graced with a sheepish smile and shrug. 

“My mom and dad want pictures of ‘absolutely everything’.” 

“Let’s get inside then.” 

Prompto nodded then, after heading back to the car to grab his carry-on, headed up the walkway to the door. He had his own key and put it to use as Noctis followed at a more sedate pace, grinning at his friend’s eagerness; Prompto was practically bouncing as he pushed open the door and stepped inside. 

His first thought was ‘Oh’. 

The entranceway was tidy, coat rack and small table to one side and a shoe holder and umbrella stand to the other, floors made of polished wood. It opened up into a long hallway, a staircase at the front and entranceways leading to other rooms going back until it lead to a large bright space. A kitchen if Noctis was to go by the bit of cupboards and countertop he could see, complete with a sliding door that lead out onto a wooden deck and what seemed to be a large grassy area.

There were boxes, labeled with his and Prompto’s handwriting, stacked in the hallway. Most of their belongings had been sent along before them and, it seemed, had already shown up and been brought inside. 

His next thought was ‘what is that smell?’. It wasn’t a bad smell in the least and if Noctis said his mouth wasn’t watering he’d be lying. It was a savory smell, rich and peppery, hanging thick in the air. If he strained his hearing a little he could hear sounds, sizzling and banging, soft humming. 

“Uh. Should we…?” Prompto stepped closer to him, eyes darting towards the door. Noctis picked up his meaning quickly,  _ ‘Should we get the driver?’ _ , and shook his head. If he had to call in a guard his first night in his new place his father would never let him hear the end of it and that was assuming he wasn’t ordered onto a plane back home right away. 

No, they were going to have to handle this themselves. Logically it was probably...a cook or something? He’s told his dad he didn’t want any help with things around the house, no maids or cooks or anything like that, but who was to say he’d listened? At the very least he doubted it was anything bad; it was more or less a secret that he was here, attending school, and he doubted anyone who wanted to do him harm was going to be in the kitchen cooking. 

They crept forward towards the kitchen, past a living room, a smaller sitting room, and a closed door on one side of the hallway and the entrance to another hallway, this one also full of stacked boxes, on the other. Noctis hesitated right at the corner to turn into the kitchen, took a breath, met Prompto’s wary gaze, and stepped into the brightly lit space. It was big and open with a row of windows lining the back wall and, standing over the stove and stirring a pot, was a familiar figure. 

Familiar enough, with that sandy blond hair, perfectly pressed slacks, and suspenders (who else wore suspenders?) that even from behind Noctis knew just who it was. “Ignis?!” 

The older man jumped in surprise, spoon falling into the pot with a loud clattering, and whirled around to face them. His eyes, bright green, widened behind his glasses for a moment then he breathed out, lips quirking up into a rueful smile as he tugged earbuds out of his ears. 

“Highness. Prompto. I didn’t hear you come in.” 

Prompto let out a sigh. “Ignis, man! We were worried but it’s just you. ...what are you cooking? Smells great. Is there enough for everyone? Please say yes.” 

“A roast, roasted root vegetables, rice, and-” 

“What are you doing here?” Noctis interrupted, brow furrowing. “...did my dad send you here to babysit us?” 

It certainly sounded like something his dad would do and of course it would be Ignis. Ignis had been at his side for the past fifteen years, a constant presence in his life. One day he’d woken up and Ignis had been there and so it had been ever since; they’d been friends when they were younger but when they’d gotten older things had gotten...distant. Things like duty and outside friends and proper behavior when dealing with the Omega Prince had crept in and filled in spaces where video games and goofing off had once sat. 

Ignis blinked at him blankly then frowned slightly. “You weren’t told?” 

“No.” He made a face. “How long are you staying?”  

It couldn’t be too long. Ignis had classes of his own at Lucis University and he went to all kinds of meetings and gatherings with Regis. ...some (most) of which Noctis was told to attend as well but usually skipped out on, trusting Ignis to bring him back any necessary information. Still he couldn’t imagine Ignis missing any of that, especially at the beginning of the semester. 

“Ah. Well.” Another blink, slow and deliberate, before Ignis was turning away to turn off the stove. “We can discuss that over dinner. Why don’t I show you the bedrooms? You should start settling in, I think.” 

He brushed past them without waiting for them to say anything back, heading out into the hallway. Prompto cocked an eyebrow at him, a silent ‘ _ what the fuck was that _ ?’ that Noctis could only shrug in response to. 

Ignis was usually pretty straightforward (too straightforward when it came to deflating Noctis’ ego) but that had been anything but. 

\---

There were two bedrooms on the bottom floor, near identical ones that were already furnished with the basics. They were, Ignis had explained as he gave them a quick tour, heat read with windows that would trap scent, doors that would do the same, heavy duty locks, and blackout curtains on all the windows. Perfect for keeping horny omegas in and interested alphas, and betas, out. 

There were three bedrooms, an office, and two bathrooms upstairs and a small ‘apartment’ above the garage but none of those were omega ready, hence the limited options. Noctis found he didn’t mind, especially when Ignis informed him, with just a hint of tartness, that he and Prompto had gotten the largest bedrooms. 

Noctis was about halfway through unpacking his boxes when the sound of a door shutting drew him from his room. He heard voices, a few of them speaking in low urgent murmurs, words muffled and overlapping so he couldn't begin to understand them, and when he poked his head into the kitchen he found that Ignis wasn’t alone in there. There were three other man with him, all of them leaning over the island and looking over a pile of papers. 

Gladio he could identify with a glance, there was no mistaking those tattoos or sheer ridiculous size. It didn’t make sense to be as big as Gladio was, alpha or not. It was just unnatural. He was dressed casually, hair pulled back and arms and shoulders exposed by his shirt, and was pointing aggressively at something on the table. 

Next to him was Nyx, one of his father’s younger personal guards; Noctis didn’t know him very well even though they weren’t that far apart in age but they’d spoken a few times. Never anything more than the usual exchange of greetings and the sort of small talk that happened between ‘nobles’ and the military. (Which was to say even if Noctis tried to get anything beyond short impersonal answers out of Nyx he wouldn’t ever get them.)

The third was...Noctis had no idea who he could be just by seeing his back. He was about Ignis’ height with stark white hair that fell around his ears and pale skin. He was wearing what looked like a uniform in a style similar to that of the Kingsglaive but with the pristine white jacket and dark gray pants that marked him as Tenebrae military. 

The air was heavy in the way that only happened when a bunch of unmated, fully matured alphas got together in one place. It wasn’t exactly full blown posturing (or peacocking as Prompto blithely called it) where alphas tried to project their scent and presence to show that they were the strongest in the room by beating everyone else out. Rather it was a more subtle ‘I’m here, I’m an alpha, be aware of it’ thing, where they would ‘feel each other out’ for lack of a better way to put it. They took in each other’s scents, sized each other up, and got a feel for just what sort of alphas the others were. 

Still, intended to be subtle or not, between the four of them and the enclosed space it was enough to make Noctis feel a little lightheaded. He swayed on his feet, a wave of dizziness sweeping over him, and reached for the wall to steady himself. He closed his eyes for a moment, steadying himself, and when he opened them it was to find everyone staring at him, varying looks of surprise and, in Ignis and Gladio’s case very obvious guilt, on their faces. 

No one moved or spoke for a moment then all at once there was a flurry of noise and sound. The white haired man moved went straight for the windows and began pushing them open, airing out the room. Gladio slide towards the refrigerator, wrenching it open and asking Noctis if he wanted anything while Ignis headed for the cupboards and began taking down plates. Nyx swept the papers up into a single pile and hastily dropped them into someone’s bag. 

Noctis squinted at them, gaze lingering first on Nyx and then the bag he was toeing out of sight, as he walked deeper into the kitchen. 

“What’s going on?” 

And something was going on. His father might have sent Ignis to look after them as they got settled in but Gladio and Nyx too? Plus some random alpha from Tenebrae, when the idea of Noctis being alone with strange alphas who might take ‘liberties’ had been half the reason Regis hadn’t wanted him to go to a school outside of Lucis? The other half had been the fear of political enemies but Noctis didn’t put any more stock into being afraid of alphas. His father was so paranoid about someone snatching him away and, horror of horrors, forcibly mating him to get to the throne that it made Noctis was to puke. 

No matter how many times he told his father this wasn’t some regency novel or medieval themed movie where the princess or omega prince was used as part of a power grab, Regis remained rigid and panicked. Noctis was still half in shock that Regis had actually given in, even with all of the demands his father had made along the way, even now. 

“Noctis, take a seat.” Ignis motioned towards the bar and the stools pushed up to it. “This is Hope Estheim. He was a member of Lady Lunafreya’s personal guard.” 

Noctis looked at the white haired man again; he stood a little straighter then bowed slightly. “Your Highness. We’ve met before, a few times, when you were last in Tenebrae but I’m sure you don’t remember.” 

“Sorry, I don’t.” He admitted, grimacing. 

Awkward. Though, in his defense, he’d been recovering from a botched kidnapping attempt (and fine, maybe his father’s paranoia wasn’t totally baseless, but he wasn’t a scared ten year old anymore.) and most of his time had been spent in Luna’s company and trying to avoid sleep (and the nightmares that came with it). Her guards hadn’t really registered on his radar.  

Hope smiled easily. “That’s okay. I was still training then and I mostly stood outside of doors and followed Lady Luna from a ‘not smothering’ distance.” 

Noctis swallowed a laugh. He might not remember the specific guards but he remembered Luna, fourteen and starting to chafe under the constant watch, requesting that they stay out of her room and let her have the illusion of space. She’d been stubborn and determined to get her way (still was, after a fashion) but never mean or rude. 

“And it’s my honor to be part of your…” Hope’s eyes cut over to Ignis. “Personal guard at your King Regis’ request.” 

His what?

“My what?” 

Ignis sighed loudly, eyes rolling heavenward briefly, before he made a gesture that seemed to be meant to encompass the four alphas. “That’s why we’re here. You told your father you weren’t interested in the usual armed details-”

“Having a bunch of people in all black armed with guns following me around isn’t exactly hiding who I am.” Noctis muttered. And it was weird and not normal and Astrals help him he wanted a couple years of normal before he had to start worrying about being king, politics, entering into a proper marriage, and heirs. 

The last two in particular. He’d been getting courting offers since he was fourteen, usually from people two or three times his age, and it was creepy as hell to think of a bunch of people he didn’t know petitioning his father for approval to date him, essentially. He didn’t want any part of that for as long as he could avoid it and, though he was smart enough to mention it to any but Prompto, was hoping to get some not King approved experience under his belt like a normal college student. 

He wanted everything to be as normal as possible. 

A personal guard was not normal. How was he going to explain four alphas with serious overprotective streaks to people? 

“We aren’t saying it was.” Gladio said as he dropped a soda in front of Noct. “But you had to know your dad wasn’t just going to let you go around unprotected. You aren't stupid.” 

“King Regis wanted to compromise so instead of people in black you get us.” Nyx’s grin was a little sharp, showing off sharp alpha teeth, and his tone just this side of arrogant. “Handpicked by your father. ...and recommended by Lady Lunafreya.” 

The last part was added with a nod in Hope’s direction. 

Noct’s teeth ground together. “How is this a compromise? You’re still going to be following me around and armed, aren’t you?” 

Gladio shrugged. “We’re going to blend in.”

“One of us will be with you most of the time, or Prompto will once he’s briefed on the situation, and you’ll need to check in but it will be as if we’re all...friends.” Ignis hesitated on the last word, lips curving downward. “Or housemates, at least. We’ll live here with you but we’ll have our own lives. Jobs, classes, outside pursuits, things of that nature, as anyone else would. We’ll do our best to not interfere with your life.

“As long as it's not breaking any laws, going to kill you, get you knocked up-" Noctis whipped his head around to glare at Nyx but the older man didn't so much as flinch. "Or risking an international incident. We’ll probably have to say no to any of that. ...probably.” 

Gladio made a noise that seemed to indicate he wasn’t completely sold on that and Hope shrugged. Ignis looked unimpressed with all of them but kept his focus on Noctis. 

“I think you’ll find this a much better alternative to the usual detail, if you give it a chance.” 

Give it a chance? 

Noctis stared, mouth open. He didn’t even know what to focus on first. That his father had set something like this up without telling him, that Ignis and Gladio (both of whom he had talked to within the past week) hadn’t said anything about it, or the whole idea. Speaking of the entire idea, four alpha guards? Not that it made any difference to Noctis but that seemed like the last thing his father would permit. 

Then again who better to scare off anyone who might be interested in him than a bunch of alphas? And it wasn’t as if these alphas couldn’t be trusted, he’d known Ignis and Gladio since he was a child and not only had they’d never stepped out of line but they’d never so much as looked at him funny in the handful of ‘mistimed heat’ incidents that had occurred over the years. Nyx was no doubt equally as trustworthy and if Luna, who as an omega herself, had suggested Hope he would be as well. 

They’d be able to cow anyone who was interested (Gladio and Nyx especially) and wouldn’t ever do anything they shouldn’t. Which was no doubt the point and meant this wasn’t even worth contacting his father to argue about. This was the final ‘condition’ and his father had made it very clear he either accepted things as they were laid out or stayed in Lucis. 

That thought in mind he stood up, glaring hotly at his  _ guards _ , then turned and stomped out of the room. 

\---

Gladio winced as the force of Noctis slamming his door rattled the windows. It was followed by the sound of a door creaking open, footsteps, light knocking, and then another door opening and closing. “That. Went about as well as I’d hoped.”

“I thought it went better.” Nyx announced. “You two had me expecting a full blown tantrum.” 

“Noctis doesn’t throw tantrums.” Ignis made a face like he’d tasted something awful. “He sulks. Endlessly.”

"And makes everything reek like wounded omega." Gladio added. 

“Um,” Hope said hesitantly. “Are we not going to tell him about King Regis’ mandate?” 

Gladio snorted darkly. “Yeah, let’s go and tell Noct that his father wants him to pick a mate from the four of us by the end of the year.” 

There was a thoughtful silence then, as a collective, they all shuddered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reasonable person: Um, why Hope though?
> 
> Me: Because as much as I didn't really like those games I did really like Hope and think he'll add a different sort of personality to the mix. Also he's cute. And because I said so. 
> 
> I hear I go here: http://achryathesecond.tumblr.com/ (NSFW hell blog)


End file.
